graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons are a species of winged reptiles that breathe fire, and are renowned for their hides and bones, used commonly for Crafting and Prayer, respectively. They are one the the strongest non-boss monsters one can fight in Soulsplit, and they require good combat skills and adequate armor to be defeated. High Prayer is useful to help reduce damage taken by praying Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee to negate dragons' melee attacks. Recommended Armour When Fighting dragons it is recommended to either use melee or ranged combat styles, Dragon hide is naturally magic resistant and therefore magic is not advised. There are 2 types of shields that can be used when fighting dragons, a Dragonfire shield or an Anti-dragon shield. These shields reduce the damage done by dragons' firey attacks and make killing them possible. It is also possible to substitute the latter two shields for either the protection prayer know as "Protect/Deflect Magic" or a dose of an Anti-fire potion or Super anti-fire potion. Types and Locations of Dragons *Green Dragons These dragons are the lowest tier of dragons and are generally the easiest to defeat; they are combat level 79 and are located in the south part of Lunar Isle,West Hybridding in wilderness or North of Neitiznot, near the Members' cave. *Blue Dragons These dragons are the 2nd tier of dragons and can be found within Taverley Dungeon as well as on Lunar Isle. To get to these dragons it is required to have a games necklace. Rub the necklace, then choose dungeons teleport (1), after which choose Taverly Dungeon. You will see the dragons on your immediate right (east) If you have 80 agility then there is a shortcut which you can take the get to them. If not, then a walk around the entire dungeon is needed in order to access the dragons. They are combat lvl 111 and are accompanied by Baby blue dragons. Blue dragons have 10hp. *Red Dragons (Legacy) Red dragons are the 3rd tier of dragons and are significantly harder than its lower counterparts. They were previously found in Brimhaven Dungeon, but were later removed. *Black dragon Black dragons are the highest non-boss tier of dragons. These dragons are located in Taverley Dungeon, located next to the Black Demons and Hellhounds. The hardest chromatic normal dragon in the game, one must be wary when fighting these dragons. *King Black Dragon This mighty boss can be found in the deep Wilderness and is currently the hardest dragon to defeat. When fighting this dragon, it's highly recommended to have good gear (Void knight armor, Bandos equipment, Torva equipment, etc.) as he is very strong. When the King Black Dragon blows his fire it may poison you or freeze you. There is also the added danger created by the fact it is located in the deep Wilderness and many PKers camp this area, so bringing expensive gear can be risky if you are not prepared to fend off PKers. *Frost dragons Frost dragons can be located in the Wilderness or the Members' cave. Frost dragons drop Frost dragon bone which are highly valued as they provide high Prayer experience. Frost dragons are extremely strong and a Unicorn stallion or the Soulsplit prayer is recommended. A Dragonfire shield, Anti-fire potion, Super Anti-fire potion or an Anti-dragon shield are a MUST when fighting Frost dragons or you will be obliterated by the fire breath of this strong dragon. Category:Aggressive creature Category:Database